


Furbaby

by Channelei



Series: Domestic Inarizaki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Home, Marriage, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, One Shot, Pets, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelei/pseuds/Channelei
Summary: + Part 1 of theDomestic Inarizaki Series!MANGA SPOILERSAtsumu didn't know how you'd react to him bringing home an unannounced guest, but he certainly wasn't ready to be jealous over acat. And when it leads you and him into a complicated conversation that every couple has at one point in their life? Oh boy.[miya atsumu x reader]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Domestic Inarizaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	Furbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! I've decided to try out making a new series specifically for the Inarizaki boys focusing on daily life with them after high school/marriage/growing up together (hence why I'm calling it a domestic series).
> 
> Most of them will just be slice of life scenarios that are _very_ short and fluffy.
> 
> I haven't tried making anything like this yet but it seems like a lot of fun so I'm just gonna go for it! So bear with me through this sweet domestic love stuff and i promise to give you a few cavities here and there <3

"...'Tsumu... what is that?

There's a glimmer of wonder in your eyes that makes Atsumu chuckle. A sly smirk runs along his lips and pulls the corner of his mouth upward. "A kitty!" he holds said animal up in front of his face. The tiny creature yawns and stretches in the blond's grasp before relaxing limply once again. It lazily licks away at its paws while the man currently holding it hostage wiggles it around in the air. "Look at him! Isn't he cute~?" Atsumu muses, pushing the animal into your face unceremoniously.

Your head tilts to the side to catch Atsumu's gaze and his smirk widens into a grin when you furrow your brows. "I- I- But-..." you stammer in confusion, reaching out to hold onto the cat yourself. It shifts around and rests comfortably in your warmth, snuggling into your chest and drifting back into relaxation. "But _why_ did you bring him here? Is he a stray?"

"Dunno," is all Atsumu says with a shrug, hand coming back up to stroke the space between the kitten's ears. You shake your head in disbelief when your husband doesn't elaborate any more than that.

"You don't know? What if he belongs to someone?"

"Don't worry, [f/n]!" you swat away the hand reaching up to ruffle your hair, "I found him in the middle of nowhere and he doesn't have a collar."

"In the middle nowhere? What if he's feral?" to emphasize your point you pull the kitten away from your chest and dangle him around in the air. Atsumu snickers, leaning down to stare at the animal nose-to-nose.

"Yeah, 'cause he totally looks like he's gonna claw yer eyes out."

As if the kitten can understand your conversation, he curls up cutely and mews before wriggling around to get you to pull him back to a warm hug. You and Atsumu stare at each other for a moment, a stunned silence filling the room. The blond seems totally frozen in his spot, still hunched over with his hands on his knees to be face-to-face with the creature in your arms. 

"[f/n]." 

"Yeah?" 

"CAN WE KEEP'IM?!" Atsumu lunges forward to yank the kitten out of your hands and swings him around like a baby. "AGHH, PLEASE? I PROMISE YA, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! I'LL EVEN BUY ALL THE FOOD AND CLEAN UP HIS SHIT-" he's cut off when the cat, seemingly tired of being flung around by the young man, lets out a little hiss and swipes at Atsumu's hand. A string of curses tumbles off his tongue before the blond places him down on the floor. The black and white kitten saunters over to you and wraps around your ankle lovingly. 

You sigh with another shake of the head. "You're ridiculous. Do you know how much responsibility goes into having pets?" you chastise with your hands on your hips. "I think we should take him to an animal shelter." Your husband pouts, eyes growing wider in an attempt to swoon you with his begging look. 

"Miya," you warn when his puppy-dog-stare is unrelenting. He continues pouting despite your dangerous tone and disapproving glare. "Seriously, we shouldn't keep a wild animal as a pet." 

Atsumu lets out a tiny whine, stepping forward to invade your personal space. You place your hands gingerly on his chest, debating whether or not you should push him away. But when he presses his forehead against yours and gives you a peck on the lips, you melt. After huffing softly you allow Atsumu to scoop you into his arms and hold you, slowly swaying back and forth out of habit. Trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling growing inside of you as the kitten slips between your ankles to brush up against your skin, you give into Atsumu's incessant wordless pleading. 

"...We can keep him for a few days until we bring him into a shelter. How's that?" 

The way Atsumu's eyes light up like Christmas lights makes your heart warm. He brings you into another hug and peppers your face. "Deal! Deal!" he chants between smooches. You finally indulge him by retuning the embrace, arms wrapping around his neck to tug him into a proper kiss. 

You roll your eyes playfully when he pulls away sporting a huge grin. It's times like this when you're reminded that under all the professional titles and fame, Atsumu is still the idiot you fell in love with in high school. He's the guy who likes to fight with his brother about anything and everything - the guy who finds rivalry in the most obscure places. He still reminds you of a teenage boy though he's grown a bit taller and has more mature, defined features. ( ~~Also he finally started using the purple shampoo you bought so his hair is less brassy~~ ) 

"Deal," you reaffirm just to make him stop bouncing on his feet. The grown man in your arms is practically vibrating from excitement. 

"Thanks for bein' the best wife ever!" Atsumu exclaims before releasing you to sit on the floor and play with your new temporary pet. You let out a soft laugh, joining him on the floor and letting the cat curl into a sleeping ball of fluff between your legs. "What should we call him?"

The kitten rolls over to lounge on the hardwood, soaking up the sunshine pouring in from the window. He stretches and purrs in satisfaction when you run your hand over his paws, squishing at the little pads. But when Atsumu reaches over to do the same, he hisses and claws away at his hand before returning to your affectionate touches. 

You and Atsumu both blink at each other in bewilderment before he lets out a sort of defeated groan. You giggle and allow the kitten to clamber into your lap, far from Atsumu's hands. The sudden shift in behaviour makes regret shoot to the tips of the blond's calloused fingers. 

"Osamu," is the name that leaves both of your mouths at the same time. 

_________________________________

Had Atsumu known that "Osamu" the cat would be such a fucking pain, he never would have picked him up on the way home. But now he's stuck with it, and all he can do is watch in dismay as you pick him up and coo at him lovingly. 

"You're so cute, 'Samu! Aww, look at your little nose~" your voice is raised an octave or two from what it usually is, and it ticks off Atsumu to no end because _he_ wants that kind of special treatment. It especially doesn't help that you're using this tone while saying his _brother's_ name. The jealously in his heart is ugly and he knows it, but he can't help but scowl at your words. 

Osamu doesn't seem the least bit interested in paying attention to Atsumu, instead opting to flounder freely in your grasp as if he wouldn't swat away at your husband if he tried to do the same. In fact, the bi-coloured kitten seems like he's taunting Atsumu. For the last few days whenever you would be giving your lover your undivided attention, the cat would appear and start pawning for your affection. And of course, because he's _so adorable_ , you would drop everything to play with him. 

At first it wasn't noticeable to Atsumu. Sure it happened a few times, maybe even enough to grow suspicion, but he had waved it off as coincidence. But after three days of nonstop interruptions from cuddling, kissing, napping, and other ~~private bedroom~~ intimate moments, Atsumu is reaching the end of his fuse. With the weekend coming to a close, he wants to do nothing but hold you and lounge around lazily with you before going back to his busy volleyball world. However, his hopes are quickly being dashed with each second that passes. 

"Hey, [f/n]?" Atsumu starts slowly, watching as you tear your gaze away from the tiny animal in your hands and give him a soft smile. It's such a sweet smile that it catches him off guard, but there's a longing in it that confuses him. When you hum in response, he opens up his arms to invite you into a cuddle. You cradle the kitten into your chest before scooting across the couch. 

You collapse into Atsumu's arms, back against his chest, and sigh contently. Osamu shifts around before dozing off like he so often does, and Atsumu's eyes narrow in envy. _'It's totally lame that I'm jealous over a fuckin' cat,'_ he thinks. He reminds himself that it's just for a few more days and and next weekend he'll have you all to himself. 

"Is something wrong, baby?" You ask, turning your head and tilting your chin up to meet your husband's eyes. Atsumu squeals inside his head and yet he's unsurprised that you notice something has been bothering him. After all, you and him had been friends since junior high and married for almost three years. You're probably a top contender for beating human Osamu in knowing more about Atsumu than he knows about himself. "You seem tense," you hum quietly. 

Atsumu's tongue darts out to swipe across his bottom lip. "I'm fine," he tells you, leaning down to give you a quick kiss. "But," he continues when he pulls away, "I want you all for myself next weekend. 'Kay?" 

You grace him with a breathy laugh, one that he fell in love with all those years back. "Of course. I promise." 

His signature smirk returns to his face where you're used to seeing it. When it seems Atsumu is satisfied with your answer, you turn back around and let your head fall onto the side of the sofa. Atsumu's head finds its way to your shoulder and rests there, his nose brushing against your neck in a way that sends shivers down your spine. His arms are wrapped securely around you and your hands are intertwined just under Osamu's belly. 

The subconscious cage Atsumu has built around you fills you with a sense of security. With both his knees on either side of you and your bodies pressed flush together, it feels like nothing in the world could ever ruin the home you had created. And yet... 

"Atsumu," you whisper, eyes still closed. He presses his lips to the exposed skin of your shoulder to let you know he's listening. "Do you want to have a baby?" 

Atsumu stills. It's so quiet that you can hear his heart beating rapidly. His breath hitch doesn't go unnoticed and the way it shakily releases to fan across your skin makes you cringe. Worried that you might have struck a sensitive topic, you open your eyes and swallow nervously. 

Having kids was a conversation you and Atsumu had way back when you first got together almost a decade ago. But now that you have a stable job and Atsumu is working hard to pursue his volleyball dreams every day, things might be changing. Having kids when both of you are in such an overloaded place in life could be devastating. 

But you were feeling a little selfish lately. Maybe having a pet around was reminding you that your thirties were growing closer and and the window for having children was getting narrow. Regardless, it was unfair to put such a heavy question on Atsumu at a time like this. Just as you're about to open your mouth and apologize --

"Yeah. I wanna have a kid with ya, [f/n]."

Oh.

_Oh._

You lurch away from Atsumu's body, shoulder accidentally knocking into his nose. Osamu leaps out of your arms and exits the room, leaving you and a whining Atsumu alone. He clutches his nose and dramatically complains, "Ow, I was just answerin' the question!" 

You frantically pry his hands away to examine his nose. There's no damage done to it by your forceful movements, thankfully. You sigh quietly before cupping his face. His cheeks are warm in your hold, the red on them is evidence of embarrassment. _'Shit, shit, shit! What if she was jokin'?!'_ is the only thing running through his head until you fall back against his body. 

This time you're chest to chest with the man you married, face buried in the spot where his collarbone clashes with his shoulder. Atsumu timidly brings his arms back around you to cuddle, his fox smirk dancing across his lips once again at your flushed cheeks. 

"Do you really want to, Atsumu?" you ask. The uncertainty lacing your voice matches the way you cling onto the front of his shirt. "I mean, I know we're busy right now but... soon?" 

"I'm bein' serious, I wanna. But only if ya promise to give me the most attention!" He wants to add, _'Also you have to be the one to change their diapers'_ but decides against it when your fingers curl up against his chest. 

You peel away from Atsumu and smile. It makes the smirk on his face melt into a look of fondness. Honestly, he doesn't mind you giving your all into your kids. As long as it's not a _cat_ he thinks he can survive. He brings his hand to cup one side of your face, his thumb gently swiping across the flesh just below your eye. "I love you." 

Your smile only grows at his words, cheeks practically numb from how wide your grin has gotten. Atsumu savours the way it glows, the way it reminds him of your wedding night, how it looks just as youthful as when you were in high school. The tips of your ears are a bright cherry shade, accentuated against your sunny expression. 

"I love you, 'Tsumu." 

_________________________________

**EXTRA**

"Geh-! What're you cryin' about?" 

"I miss Osamu!" you whine, wiping away your tears helplessly as you exit the animal shelter. 

"For god's sake woman, it's just a cat!" 

"But he was so cuteeee~! You were the one who wanted to keep him first!" 

"That was before he hoarded you all weekend!" 

"Let's go back and get him," you sniffle, tugging at Atsumu's sleeve. 

"No, good riddance." 

"I'm telling human 'Samu to come mess with you!" 

"LIKE HELL YA WILL!"


End file.
